


Forget the Moon and Stars, He's an Entire Fucking Universe

by orphan_account



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drawing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, artist!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Connor traced and scribbled out every perfect dip and line and curve in Jude’s body, until the body and skin and bones fell away and turned into swirling comets, twisting constellations, quiet moons, and soft, burning stars. He drew the universe in Jude’s lips, the planets in the curve of his collar bone, the sun in the dip of his stomach.</i>
</p><p>Or, the one where Connor is an art student and decides to draw his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the Moon and Stars, He's an Entire Fucking Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [veins run red and blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493607) by [andchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchaos/pseuds/andchaos). 



> Thanks to summerblizzards for writing amazing shit. Hope you enjoy, loves!

Five years. Five crazy, insane, beautiful, intense, wonderful years with the most beautiful boy Connor Stevens had ever laid his eyes on. Five years of laughs and fights and kisses and late night phone calls and falling in love more every day.

They were 18 now, sharing an apartment in LA. Jude had just started at UCLA and Connor was at art school.

Connor had always sketched and messed around with art, but it wasn’t until 11th grade, when he and Jude were looking at colleges to go to, that he ever thought of art as a serious option for his future. That’s how he ended up putting together a portfolio and Connor Stevens became an art student.

One Friday night, Connor came into the apartment late and dropped his bag by the door, then collapsed face first on the couch with a sigh. He lay there in silence for a few minutes, his head on his arms crossed in front of him, until he felt a weight on his back.

The weight got heavier and he felt something pressing against the entire length of his body, then felt lips being pressed against his cheek and a smile played at his lips.

“Hey Jude,” he said softly, without even looking at his boyfriend.

Jude settled against Connor’s body and slipped an arm around his stomach, his breathing steadying into the same rhythm as the older boy’s.

“Hey,” Jude mumbled against Connor’s shoulder. “Bad day?”

“Just long,” Connor said with a sigh.

Jude moved his head slightly to nuzzle his face into Connor’s neck and started to leave light kisses all over his skin.

In between kisses, Jude said, “So I guess… you’re too tired… to have some fun with your boyfriend then?”

After the last word, Jude nipped at the skin he just kissed and smiled against Connor’s goosebumps.

Connor smiled internally at this Jude, the one that only he saw, the teasing, flirting, sexy boy who took complete control and made Connor feel things he could barely understand, let alone explain.

Connor let out a slow moan and rolled his head to the side slightly to give Jude more access to his neck.

“You’re cruel,” he said quietly as Jude went back to kissing and nipping at his skin.

Jude didn’t say anything and instead answered by grabbing his boyfriend’s ear lobe in his teeth and gently tugging, then sucking at the skin under Connor’s ear roughly.

Connor let out another moan and rolled over underneath Jude’s body, wrapping his arms around his waist as he rested onto his back.

“I don’t think it would matter to you if I were too tired,” Connor said with a smirk.

With that, Jude quickly jumped up off of Connor and started to stroll casually to the bedroom door.

“Nah, it’s cool,” he said, returning the smirk. “I’m pretty tired too. It’s late. You perfectionist art students, staying up till all hours of the night until your work is flawless.”

Jude just reached the doorway to their shared bedroom when Connor jumped up and walked swiftly over to him, grabbing his shoulders and pinning him against the doorframe.

He connected their lips roughly, wrapping his arms around Jude’s skinny waist to pull his body closer. Jude let out a breath against Connor’s lips and tangled a hand in his hair, tugging slightly at it as they parted their lips together and their tongues slid against each other.

Jude managed to pull his face away long enough to say, “Not tired anymore?”

“Sleep is for the weak,” Connor mumbled as his lips collided with Jude’s again.

Jude separated his lips again, sucking Connor’s bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling slightly at the skin.

Connor rubbed his hands slowly up and down Jude’s sides, letting them slide under his t-shirt and feel warm, soft skin. He wrapped his arms tighter around Jude’s waist, pulling Jude’s hips against his own, then let his hands slide down and graze over Jude’s ass. He smiled into their kisses as he felt Jude getting hard against his leg and took that opportunity to grope at his ass hungrily.

Jude pulled his hand out of a mess of sandy hair and tugged on the hem of Connor’s shirt and he pulled his hands away from Jude long enough for the shirt to be pulled over his head and abandoned on the floor. Connor quickly slid his hands back up to Jude’s stomach and pulled at his shirt as well until it was laying on the floor with Connor’s.

Connor bucked his hips against Jude’s, pulling their bodies tighter together, then pulled his lips away to kiss down Jude’s neck. He started to nip at pale white skin, following each bite with a soft kiss, and continued to leave a trail from Jude’s jaw bone to his collar bone and across his chest.

Connor’s mouth grazed over Jude’s nipple and he smiled menacingly as he took it between his teeth and tugged gently, then rolled his tongue over it until it was hard. He then repeated the process with the other one, listening intently to the little moans that slipped from Jude’s lips.

Jude lifted a hand up to the center of Connor’s chest and pushed him away just slightly, looking into his hooded, hungry hazel eyes breathlessly.

“Okay, if you’re gonna do shit like that, I need you to get in my bed right now,” Jude said, not bothering to hide the desire in his tone.

Connor smiled and pulled back from where he had the taller boy cornered, giving him enough space to move. Jude grabbed Connor by the wrist and pulled him into the bedroom roughly.

“You know, it’s technically our bed,” Connor said, smiling as they stopped and faced each other at the foot of the bed.

“Shut the fuck up,” Jude said forcefully, placing both of his hands on Connor’s shoulders and shoving him onto the bed, then quickly straddling him so he couldn’t get up.

Connor smiled up at him and said, “You know, Adams Foster, you’re really sexy when you take control.”

“Well, then I’m about to look like a fucking sex god,” he mumbled roughly as he pinned both of Connor’s shoulders down with his hands and sucked at the skin on his neck until it turned bright pink.

He then moved his lips to the curve beneath Connor’s collar bone and repeated the same process, this time bucking his hips down into Connor’s roughly as he did.

Connor reached his arms around Jude’s back, grabbing at the skin and raking his nails down, feeling more frustrated at the feeling of his erection trapped in his jeans.

“Jude…” he moaned as he rolled his hips up against Jude’s, longing for any kind of connection.

The taller boy smiled and kissed down Connor’s stomach, playing with the waistband of his jeans almost casually.

“Ugh, Jude…” Connor said, bucking his hips again as Jude’s fingertips grazed the skin right about where Connor needed them.

Jude laughed lightly at his boyfriend’s begging as he popped open the button on Connor’s jeans, unzipped them, and started to pull them down.

“You’re so fucking needy,” Jude said with a smile as he let the jeans fall on the floor.

“You started this,” Connor said, breathing heavy and uneven. “I was ready to sleep.”

Jude suddenly stopped the motion of his hips, which were rolling against Connor’s again by that point, and rolled off of Connor, flopping on his back next to him on the bed.

“Okay then, let’s go to bed.”

Connor looked over at Jude with his eyebrows raised, trying to resist groaning at the empty air space Jude’s body had been occupying.

“You’re kidding. You better be fucking kidding me, you teasing little shithead.”

Jude laughed loudly and took his place back on top of Connor’s body, quickly ripping off his sweatpants and letting them fall. He kissed Connor again roughly, smiling against his mouth.

“Of course I’m kidding, idiot. I’m not gonna blue balls myself and you.”

Jude shoved his hips hard against Connor’s again, then started to kiss down his torso again until he reached the waistband of his boxers. He pulled them off quickly and licked up Connor’s shaft slowly, smiling at the shudders that went through the boy’s body, then took Connor in his mouth, looking up at him as he bopped his head up and down.

Connor reached down a hand and tangled in Jude’s hair, pulling at it slightly as Jude deep throated him. He let out a low moan when Jude pulled his head away and smiled up at him, pupils blown out and lips swollen and pink from kissing.

“You’re so beautiful,” Connor whispered and a hot blush creeped into Jude’s cheeks.

Jude slid off his boxers, then leaned over Connor’s body again, placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” Jude whispered against Connor’s mouth, letting the words flow into both of them as their skin pressed against each other.

“I love you too,” Connor said, wrapping his arms around Jude and pulling him as close as physically possible. “Now fuck me please.”

Jude laughed and reached over to his nightstand, pulling the drawer open and retrieving a bottle of lube. He popped it open and slicked up his fingers, spreading Connor’s legs open with the other hand.

He pressed one finger against Connor’s entrance, tracing it slowly with a teasing smile placed on his lips.

“Juuude,” Connor whined, just wanting to feel his boyfriend inside of him finally.

Jude laughed again as he slipped his finger in, moving around slowly and stretching the hole. He quickly slipped in another, then a third shortly after, scissoring them slowly as Connor wiggled slightly underneath them.

“Impatient?” Jude asked, stopped his movements abruptly.

Connor only groaned in response and grabbed at Jude’s hips, pulling him against his ass.

“Okay, okay,” Jude said, pulling his fingers out.

He quickly slicked up his length, then lined himself up with Connor and gently pressed into him, moving as slowly as possible and smiling as Connor scrunched up his face at the feeling.

He started moving in and out slowly, not quite pushing all the way in yet, and Connor groaned again loudly, grabbing at Jude’s hips again.

Jude bit his bottom lip and stifle another laugh and pushed into Connor harder until he was inside him completely. Connor adjusted quickly and moaned as Jude started to slam into him faster and harder, finally hitting the right spot.

Connor let his hand wrap around his own length and started jerking himself off while Jude was fucking him, his head rolling back against the pillow and little moans of his boyfriend’s name and curses slipped from his lips as he got closer to the edge.

Jude smiled and leaned over Connor, bringing their lips close together as he continued to move in and out.

“Jude, I’m gonna…” Connor moaned, and Jude cut him off with his lips. The kiss was soft but passionate, tongues tangling together as Connor came all over both of their stomachs.

Jude kept kissing and fucking Connor for another minute until he let himself go inside Connor with a soft moan, then collapsed on Connor’s body.

They laid there skin on skin for a few minutes, breathing heavily and eyes drifting shut with exhaustion.

Finally Jude pulled himself up and went to the bathroom, then returned a moment later with a towel. He cleaned them both off, then laid on his back next to Connor, draping a hand casually across his stomach.

Connor turned on his side to face Jude and felt a small smile on his lips as he watched the boy’s chest rise and fall softly with his breathing.

Jude felt eyes on him and opened one of his eyes to peer at Connor curiously.

“What are you staring at?” He asked, letting his eye fall closed again.

“You,” Connor replied simply.

They both fell silent again for a few minutes and Connor let his eyes roam over every inch of Jude’s perfect body.

Finally, Connor broke the silence.

“When was the last time I drew you?”

Jude opened his eyes and turned his head to face Connor.

“You’ve never drawn me,” he said.

Connor immediately jumped up off the bed at that and left the room. He returned quickly, a pencil and his sketch pad in hand.

“Cooonnor,” Jude whined as his boyfriend sat down the bed cross-legged, placing the sketch pad in his lap and flipping to a blank page.

“Shhh,” Connor said. “Close your eyes again, okay?”

Jude sighed, but complied and let his eyes fall shut again.

Connor smiled and started to study the beautiful boy laying in front of him again, happy for an excuse to just stare and take him all in.

He slowly started to make lines on the page, creating the angle of Jude’s jaw and the curve of his soft lips, parted just slightly in his relaxed position. He scribbled the dark hair that fell softly over Jude’s forehead. He had started growing it out when they were 16, and now it fell in soft waves over his light skin.

He started trailing his eyes and his pencil down Jude’s neck and his chest, creating every shadow that fell on his skin in the dark room. He left a few small pencil marks where constellations of freckles littered the skin and smiled a small smile as he drew the slight abs that Jude had developed after getting into boxing with him at the gym when they were 15.

He traced out the line of the scar that lay on Jude’s hip, left from a bad foster home and a shitty person who didn’t care to help a broken kid. He followed the curves of Jude’s legs, one crossed over the other, a foot hanging lazily in the air.

Connor traced and scribbled out every perfect dip and line and curve in Jude’s body, until the body and skin and bones fell away and turned into swirling comets, twisting constellations, quiet moons, and soft, burning stars. He drew the universe in Jude’s lips, the planets in the curve of his collar bone, the sun in the dip of his stomach.

Every piece of art he’d ever created or even seen seemed minuscule and unimportant compared to the masterpiece laying on the bed beside him and his breath hitched slightly when he remembered that this perfect creation was all _his_ to love and hold and kiss and care for and fuck and fight with and feel and touch.

Forget the moon and stars. Jude was the entire fucking universe, laid out in front of him to grab onto.

Jude’s voice broke through Connor’s wandering thoughts finally, and he shook his head out of the haze, trying to latch onto the words.

“Are you done?” Jude asked, opening his eyes slowly.

Connor swallowed and nodded, still amazed by the thing in front of him.

“Can I see?” Jude said, pulling himself into a sitting position and reaching his arm out to grab at the sketch book in Connor’s lap.

Connor let out a slow breath and turned the book around to show his drawing to Jude.

Jude breathed out as well when he laid his eyes on the drawing and smiled a slow, appreciative smile.

“Connor…It’s beautiful.”

Connor shook his head and moved closer to Jude on the bed.

“No. You’re beautiful.”

He wrapped a hand around the back of Jude’s neck, and pulled his lips against his own, kissing him softly and intensely.

They both broke out into smiles when the kiss ended and Jude took the sketch book from Connor, propping it up on the nightstand.

They laid down on the bed, not bothering to get dressed, and snuggled down under the blanket. Connor wrapped his arms around Jude’s shoulders, and pulled the boy closer to him, laying his head on top of Jude’s and kissing it gently, amazed that he could hold an entire universe in his arms.


End file.
